


Cold Feet

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Craving the heat of Jun’s body, Nino snuggled up to Jun’s back, feeling the warmth slowly seeping into his bones. He wrapped his arm over Jun’s chest and robbed a little closer as sleep crept up on him.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo please enjoy another fluffy drabble.

Nino shuddered as he towelled himself dry; the cold air of the bathroom was a shock after his steaming hot shower.

Their landlord had obviously turned the heating down once again, making the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend colder than the interior of their clunky old refrigerator that always sounded as if it was about to die. Though they were both still at university they had made the decision to rent this tiny apartment together even if it was a strain financially. Coming home to Jun every night after finishing one of his two part-time jobs made it all worthwhile.

After wrapping himself in Jun’s bathrobe because it was so much bigger and fluffier than his own faded yellow one, Nino scuttled across the cold floorboards and slithered into bed. He shuffled over towards Jun’s side wincing at the coldness of the sheets on his own side.

In the dim light of the nightlight that Jun had thoughtfully left on for him Nino paused to take in Jun’s sleeping form. When Jun slept his face lost its harsh angles, making him look vulnerable, soft and ever so beautiful.

Craving the heat of Jun’s body, Nino snuggled up to Jun’s back, feeling the warmth slowly seeping into his bones. He wrapped his arm over Jun’s chest and robbed a little closer as sleep crept up on him.

“Nino!” Jun yelled, sitting upright and shoving Nino away. “Your feet are freezing!”

Nino grumbled and attached himself back to Jun’s body with all of the tenacity and clinging power of a leech. There was no way that he was giving up the comfort of his human hot water bottle without a fight.

“They won't be cold anymore if you let me warm them on your leg,” Nino replied as he tried to slap them back on Jun’s shin.

They wrestled each other around the bed with Jun desperately trying to avoid Nino’s icy clutches. But eventually Nino prevailed and sighed happily as he curled himself around Jun’s shivering body; he didn't know why Jun seemed so cold because he was now perfectly warm.

++++

Three nights later it was Jun’s turn to collapse into bed, exhausted from waiting on tables at his evening job. The leftovers that Chef gave him to bring home were much appreciated, but there was only so much flirting that he could handle from the elderly wealthy women who frequented the restaurant on week nights.

Even though he felt as if he could sleep for a week he still paused to make sure that Nino was snugly tucked under the blankets; he had a habit of wriggling up to the top of the bed in his sleep and exposing his shoulders to the cold.

Jun pressed a soft kiss on the tip of Nino’s nose and despite still feeling chilled soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

+++

It was several hours later when Jun woke with a start. Surely it was impossible for something warm and furry to have run over his foot under the blankets? Convinced that he’d been dreaming, Jun settled back down and attempted to go back to sleep, instinctively moving protectively closer to Nino.

A few minutes later he felt the same sensation, but on the back of his ankle this time. With an anguished shriek he flung himself out of the bed, dragging Nino to safety with him.

Nino squeaked as he was woken from a deep sleep and catapulted onto the floor, Jun’s body luckily breaking his fall.

“Jun! What on earth?”

“A rat! There's a rat!” Jun wheezed. Nino didn't weigh much, but he'd still knocked all the air out of Jun’s lungs when he landed on him.

“Aaaaarghh! Where? Where?” Nino’ s body seemed to levitate from the floor as he looked frantically around the room.

“In the bed! It ran over my foot!” Jun wriggled out from under Nino and went to the closet, pulling out Nini’s baseball bat which he held out protectively in front of him as he shielded Nino from danger.

“In our bed?” Now that he was properly awake Nino was beginning to wonder if Jun was losing his mind. “How could that be possible?”

Jun looked at him with wild eyes, “Something warm and furry touched me! What else could it possibly be?”

Nino thought for a moment and then let out a snorting giggle before looking slightly ashamed. He got to his feet and stood behind Jun, wrapping his arms around his waist before asking, “Did it feel something like this?”

Jun jumped as he felt the same furry feeling. He looked down and saw Nino’s foot covered in a thick leopard print sock rubbing across his right foot. The sock was soft and furry and warm and felt exactly like it had when it had almost given him a heart attack earlier.

“It was you? Since when do you wear socks to bed?” Jun asked accusingly as his heart rate slowed down to something resembling normal.

“Since you complained about my cold feet,” Nino replied indignantly.

As relief washed through Jun’s body he burst into slightly hysterical giggles and turned around to see Nino standing there looking beyond adorable with ruffled hair, crumpled pyjamas and the socks in question poking out from the too-long legs of his pants.

“Wearing socks to bed is the ultimate turn off you know,” Jun said with a fake grimace.

“Oh really?” Nino replied, biting his lip to try and stop his own giggles. “Let's just see about that!” he purred as he pushed Jun backwards onto the bed with some force.

Jun was still bouncing slightly on the mattress when Nino launched himself on top of him in a flurry of lips and hands.

Neither of them had to worry about being cold for the rest of the night. (Even though Nino’s furry socks ended up haphazardly hanging from the lampshade.)


End file.
